1. Field
This invention concerns an extraction device particularly suitable for removing coffee grounds from the filter of espresso type coffee machines or similar.
More specifically, this invention concerns a device which allows completely automatic extraction of coffee grounds from the filters of coffee machines, in particular those designed for public places such as bars or catering locations in general.
The device according to the invention substantially consists of a motor inside a frame, the upper part of the motor being equipped with a blade for breaking up the grounds, activated when the filter containing the grounds to be extracted is positioned above it.
This invention can be applied in the sector of accessories for public and private catering, in particular accessories for espresso type cafeteria services or cafeteria services in general.
2. General Background
It is a known fact that in the catering sector one problem felt in particular by operatives is the preparation of coffee by means of espresso type coffee machines.
In fact, in order to make the coffee, the operative prepares the dose of coffee to be inserted in the filter, compresses the dose in the filter and then inserts the filter-holder in the machine so that the coffee will be delivered into the cup.
At the end of this operation, the operative removes the filter-holder from the machine and then carries out a series of downward-striking movements so that the coffee grounds fall into a collection drawer fitted with a striker element.
This operation is particularly annoying and extremely impractical, especially if one considers the number of coffees that the operatives have to prepare every day. From this point of view, it would be desirable to provide operatives with a device that automates all these procedures for extraction of coffee grounds from the filter in which they are contained.
Another problem that occurs in the areas close to coffee machines is the presence of annoying insects, difficult to find and eliminate, which derive from the presence of coffee grounds in the collection drawer, these grounds not being properly enclosed in a bag disposed of on a daily basis.
Additionally, the use of known collection drawers creates an obstacle when the drawer is in the open position and the spillage of part of the grounds during the extraction operations, creating dirt which is detrimental for the correct hygiene in the location.